Dorian Wytte
Dorian Wytte is a witch and the second son of Hans and Angela Wytte. He is also the younger brother of Damien and Dani, and heir to the Wytte name.Episode 2 Appearance Dorian has short black hair and black eyes. He usually wears a black suit with a white shirt. Personality Dorian is less outgoing than his twin sister Dani, preferring to read and practice magic. He has tried many times to become friends with Nico, each time Nico would brush him off until later in the story when they begin to get along. He is socially awkward but tries to not let that get in his way. Eventually, he makes friends with everyone just a lot slower than Dani. Dorian is a very inquisitive boy that can recognize his skills. Which he often brags about. Story Abilities and Powers Dorian is a very skilled learner in magic, as he was able to recite a spell after only reading it once. He is very capable at manipulating items using his wand and knows numerous spells, although he admits he doesn't know healing spells, despite his great offensive attacks. Relationships Main Characters *Dani Wytte: As twins, Dani and Dorian share a close relationship. Dorian is willing to give up anything in order to keep Dani safe, and the same goes with Dani. Nico even stated in chapter 73, that Dorian lost control in the attempt to protect Dani. *Nico: Dorian has tried to become friends with Nico, however, Nico ignored him due to his jealousy. That doesn't stop him from keeping trying to make Nico return to his original size. Nico soon apologizes for his wrong doings and an accidental curse from Dani is broken. *Monica: At first, they had many misunderstandings, but gradually began to improve their relationship, and even came to feel the certain attraction between them that neither has admitted. Reaching to the point that Dorian did not tell her about his meeting with Prince William because he felt like she could go away from his side. Later, he confessed that he liked Monica, but she merely responded that she didn't dislike him, not that she had the same feelings for him; this lead to later confusion and embarrassment. Supporting Characters *Mark Evans: Dorian considered him his first friend. Maybe because of Dorian being so mature for his age, they get along pretty well. Dorian uses Mark to persuade Dani from renouncing magic. *Pendragon: Dani and Dorian's master. The twin were led to him by Nico, who stated that the Master has been looking for them for months. Upon their meeting, Pendragon accepted them as his apprentices. This was later revealed to be part of Pendragon's plan to kill the potential King of Witches, which is neither one of the twin, and prevent a terrible war from happening. However, he changes his mind and decided to lead them on the right path instead and has help the two various times when they were in danger. Despite this, he still wonders if he had made the right decision. His uncertainty has also put Dani and Dorian in lots of dangerous situations. *Hilde Wytte: Dani and Dorian's aunt. They have a fairly nice relationship. *Damien Wytte: Dani and Dorian's older brother. Dorian seems to be rather distant from Damien since he has ran away from home ever since the twins were very young. Their relationship worsen after their meeting at the palace because they both thought the other was the King of witches. After Damien was crowned King, he prevented Dorian, Monica and their friends from being caught by other witches. At Amir's kingdom, Damien, Dorian and Monica worked together to save Will. During this time, Dorian has argued with Damien more than once. When their mother kills Monica's parents and kidnaps Dani, they fought once more as Dorian wanted to go after Angela but Damien refused to let him, ending with Dorian having to stay. At this point, Dorian really despises his older brother. However, after he was saved by Damien, Will and his friends, he shows gratitude for Damien and wishes to thank him after he ( Dorian) sees him again. Nothing more has been shown about them after the timeskip, besides Damien looking for Dorian in chapter 146. Quotes Gallery Dorian.png Category:Main Category:Male Category:Witch Category:Wytte family